Lieutenant
}}| | }} }| | }} } | | } | | }} }} } |'Difficulty:' } Superiors: } Duties: } Guides: } } | Quote: }'I know where we are, I swear, let me just find a landmark real fast.'}} |} You are the Lieutenant, the executive officer of the NCR detachment near Sunnydale. Charged with protecting traders, wastelanders and NCR Citizens from bandits and legionnaire raiders, you have the second most difficult job in the wasteland. Converting the orders from the Captain into action and Running the Home Base. This may be his company, but it's Your fucking base dammit. Being the Lieutenant The LT Starts off with a Colt Rangemaster, not enough ammo and everyone in the base running up to you to tell you how much they want to kick some ass. 1.Manager of Domestic affairs Most of the time, the captain is off doing his own thing, so its probably a good idea to start getting used to running the base. Run around and start handing orders, or better yet, '''Let them come to you.' Base Needs: At the Start of the round the base needs: * a chem machine, a chem dispenser, a chem heater * basic defenses and a secure compound. * the power batteries will last for a little while, but you are running out of time. Get those solar pannels up As soon as Possible Around mid-round the base will also need: * A functional canteen stocked with food (the oven has a small chance to break keep it in mind), * A armory staffed by a sergeant, * A hospital stocked with med supplies & a skilled MO * A Secure, air-locked compound that can hold its own Against a raid from any side. Human needs: To Fulfill the base's health needs, you need to make sure that the chem room is steadily pumping out stimpacks. If the racks are empty, take note and inform the Captain ASAP. Morale is a very important part of the health of a base. You need to keep the base Clean, Well Maintained, and Seemingly Well Defended. If the base looks professional, then even the shitty recruits will begin to fall in line. * if your morale falls, you're pretty much screwed.Keep in mind that most people in the NCRA are not volunteers. * However. Under no circumstance do you allow a subordinate to assume authority. * The key is in balancing initiative and order. 2.Knowing what TF is going on Most of the time, the captain is off finding his own way. That’s fine. He is absolutely knowledgeable of the situation and absolutely qualified for their position. You are sure of this. Keeping this in mind You need to check the radio constantly for discrepancies and reports. ''' '''The Radio channels tend to get compromised reletively early. '''Place a paper with 3 backup channels on your desk and inform people about it if shit ever goes tits up. 3. Maintaining Operational Security '''Operations security (OPSEC) is a process that identifies critical information to determine if friendly actions can be observed by enemy intelligence, determines if information obtained by adversaries could be interpreted to be useful to them, and then executes selected measures that eliminate or reduce adversary exploitation of friendly critical information. In a more general sense, OPSEC is the process of protecting individual pieces of data that could be grouped together to give the bigger picture (called aggregation). OPSEC is the protection of critical information deemed mission essential from military commanders, senior leaders, management or other decision-making bodies. The process results in the development of countermeasures, which include technical and non-technical measures such as the use of encryption software, taking precautions against eavesdropping over radio (VIA setting up backups), paying close attention to a picture you have taken (such as items in the background), or not talking openly about information on the unit, activity or organization's Critical Information List. * The term "operations security" was coined by the United States military during the Vietnam War. 3.Keeping it Spic and Span When a place looks like a dump, people treat it like a dump. If there's Vomit/Blood/Cum/Bullet Casings all over the goddamn base, not only does it lower morale, but it makes us look weaker to our enemies and makes us more susceptible to raids. If you look like fresh meat you will get roasted. that itself is only accepted, but encouraged. Take a shower every now and then. 4.Enforcing NCR Law Your main goal is to uphold the NCR standards of law. It up to you who you file for Annexation, what Bounties you post, And how Strict you want your occupation to be.Every now and then You will have to form a Military Tribunal. '''Brush up on your legalism and try not to get everyone in the platoon executed for warcrimes. * Captain * '''Lieutenant * Medical Officer (Equal to LT.) * Sergeant * Heavy Trooper (Equal to SGT.) * Engineer (Equal to SGT.) * Trooper * Recruit Category:NCR Category:Leadership